Miss Potter
by midnight-rxse
Summary: Bella Swan wasn't the normal human that she proclaimed to be. In fact she wasn't even Bella Swan. She was in fact Clara Lily Potter, older sister of Harry Potter. There was a prophecy that they would defeat Voldamort, and that only two could live in peace. So Clara went into hiding and became Isabella Marie Swan and lived a normal life with her aunt and uncle. Well until Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Swan wasn't the normal human that she proclaimed to be. in fact he wasn't even Isabella Marie Swan. She was in fact Clara Lily Potter, older sister of Harry Potter. There was a prophecy that the children of Lily and James Potter, would defeat Voldamort and that only two could live in peace together. So Clara pretended to be dead and changed her name to Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of her uncle and aunt, Charlie and Rene. Everything was normal. until she met the Cullen's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay first real chappy. enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into the house and walked into the kitchen where I heard Nessie and Esme. I walked into the room and sat on the bar stool.

"Nessie have you seen your father?" I asked her when she looked up from her food.

"I think he went for a run." she said shoving some of the pasta in her mouth.

"Okay. Can you tell me if you see him?" I asked her right as Edward ran through the door at vampire speed.

"A boy appeared out of thin air, saying he was looking for someone named Clara Potter. He said his named was Harry. Harry Potter." he said walking over to me, pecking me on the lips giving of the familiar fireworks.

"You sure his name was Harry?" I asked staring of into the distance.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" Edward asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah." I said smiling as I ran out the door to where the familiar green-eyed, black-haired boy sat.

"Clara?" he said looking at me in disbelief.

"Harry!" I exclaimed, engulfing him in a bear hug. after a few minutes I pulled back and looked him in the eyes realizing something.

"Harold James Potter! When the bloody hell did you get taller than me?!" I asked... very loudly.

"when did you become a vampire?" he shot back and I looked him in the eyes.

"touché." I stated as I heard Edward behind me.

"Who's Clara?" I heard Edward ask and I turned around slowly.

"You didn't even tell your husband? Are you embarrassed to be related to me?" Harry asked with mock hurt.

"Yes." I said simply, turning to Edward.

"Who's Clara?" Edward asked again.

"Well... I should probably tell all the family at once" I said sighing motioning for Edward and Harry to follow me. once we got inside, I saw everyone including the wolves sitting on the couch looking at me expectantly. I sat on one of the couches with Edward on one side and Harry on the other.

"You want to tell them, or should I?" Harry asked acting as if someone just died.

"One more word Harry, and I'll hand you to the Death Eaters myself." I warned my younger brother as he playfully rolled his eyes. "Okay, no questions until the end. Lets start with the fact that this numskull," I pointed my thumb at Harry. "is my younger brother by 3 years. I'm really British, umm... I had to go into hiding because a powerful wizard is trying to kill me along with all his followers." I could tell people were trying to talk so I held up my finger to silence them. "My real parents were killed by that said wizard when I was 4, and their murders were blamed on Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who happens to be Jacobs Uncle, and a shapeshifter, my godfather, Remus Lupin is a real werewolf, Harry is a wizard, I am a witch, so are our friends, Harry goes to a school called Hogwarts, I used to go to Hogwarts 4 years ago when I was 16, um... have I missed anything?" I looked at Harry who had his finger on his chin I thought. "oh yeah, and my name is Clara Lily Potter." I said smiling and nodding. I looked around the room at the shocked vampires and werewolves, well except for Jacob who looked like he knew this already.

"Yeah, you covered all the important stuff, well except for the fact that there used to be an exact replica of your husband at Hogwarts." Harry sad and I looked at Harry in pity.

"Used to be?" Alice asked quizzically.

"Yeah. He died in the triwizard tournament. Trying to kill me, killed him in the process of trying to kill me." Harry said sadly.

"You were in the triwizard tournament?" I asked anger clear in my voice. "You know how dangerous that is. What if Volde-"

"Don't say his name. he put a curse on it so that if its said he can track him down instantly. we don't want him thinking your still alive." Harry said frowning slightly.

"So your saying that you've been lying to us this whole time?" Edward said frowning. I saw the tears that would never fall build up in his eyes.

"I was going to tell you after my birthday, but you left, then right before you purposed to me, but I was afraid you would leave me. Then after we got married, but Nessie came, and the fear of you leaving me multiplied by thousands, and then after the Volturi came but then my 'lovely' brother paid us a visit. why did you come to visit again?" I directed the last question at Harry. His face darkened and he looked down, a tear escaped his eyes.

"First, he-who-must-not-be-named is trying to attack Hogwarts. we need help. And... Charlie... he was trying to get me out of the Dursley's without he-who-must-not-be-named killing me... the Bastards got him, and he... he's dead Clara." Harry said and I gasped. No. No. No.

"h-he cant be dead. he was one of my best friends he cant be dead. please tell me this is some sick joke that you and the twins are playing on me." I begged. tears that I wished could fall, built up in my eyes. "No. please no. I never even got to say goodbye. which Death Eater killed him?"

"Clara." Harry warned looking into my eyes.

"Harold James Potter. Tell. Me. Right. Now." I demanded a growl building up in my through.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." he said and the growl escaped me.

"Draco Malfoy? the one that Professor Moody turned into a weasel?" Edward asked and we all turned our head in his direction.

"How did you know that?" Jacob asked and I smirked slightly.

"You were Cedric. You pretended to be Cedric before forks and after you left." I said and Edward had a look of mock shock on his face. "Edward, you dated me at Hogwarts. You acted the exact same then as you do now. Totally sweet but has many secrets I knew the whole you think that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"I did think you would figure it out but I thought you would confront be about it before this." he said kissing my lips.

"Oh I figured it out the first day." I said smiling.

"Of course! I knew Be- I mean Clara looked familiar. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw that moving picture of you and Clara in your pocket." Rosalie said nodding.

"oh that's where you went when we were in London. I thought you were in one of those periods when you went of on your on. makes so much sense now." Emmet said laughing.

"okay sense I'm here I might as well meet my niece. oh my god. my sister is only 20 and she has a daughter... who looks at least 11. how is that possible?" Harry asked and I laughed.

"Half human half vampire." I said laughing at how clueless Harry was. just like Ron. now I see how the two of them are friends...

"oh."

* * *

**A/N okay the first official chapter. yay! its my first story on so ya know no the greatest. im still getting used to the differences. so yeah. anyway R/R please. comments mean everything to me. ill dedicate the next chapter to the next commenter. okay thanks. like I said earlier, R/R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for all the typo's in the last chapter. I'm kind of new to the whole writing on windows 8 so it may have a few typo's cause my damn computer isn't fixing the spelling and civilization errors. so please forgive me for every 2,567 mistakes that I make on this story. and like promised I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to the first reviewer.**

**opheliaholmes- AAAAWWWWWWWesooooooome 3 I love it 3**

**thanks. I try doing a good job on the updates but I'm not the most creative person. well enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Clara's POV**

"So, you made me and everyone else at Hogwarts believe that you were dead? Wait what about Cho?" Harry asked. I turned my head towards Edward and burst out laughing.

"Harry, did you actually think that Cho and I were dating? Cho, Clara, and I all agreed to pretend Cho and I were together so that you didn't attempt to kill me. I mean if you knew I was dating your sister you would kill me." Edward said trying not to laugh.

"Bloody hell Harry! you are so gullible! your just like Ron. Hermione figured it out on like the third day. even the Twins eventually figured it out. why do you think I was bawling my eyes out when you pulled Edwards body out of the maze" I said laughing.

"Wait but you would've been out of school at that point." Alice said confused.

"That's another reason why we had to hide our relationship. I was assistant professor to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. and I occasionally helped out Hagrid." I said laughing.

"So it was basically a teacher, student relationship?" Emmet asked and Jacob burst out laughing.

"Basically." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Oh god." Nessie said shaking her head.

"Sometimes, I think your more mature then all of us Ness." Jacob said laughing.

"That's because she is." I said calmly.

"Actually-" Harry started but I cut him off.

"Don't even think that Harry. you may have defeated he-who-must-not-be-named multiple times-with my help-but your still the second most immature person I have ever met." I said shaking my head.

"who's the most immature person you've ever met?" Harry asked and I smirked.

"Emmet." I said simply and Edward chuckled at my comment. Emmet looked at everyone and burst out laughing, receiving a slap up the side of his head from Rose.

"But seriously, Harry and I have to go save the wizarding world... again." I said seriously.

"Your not going without me." Edward said in a serious tone.

"No. You could get hurt." I said with pleading eyes. "I cant lose you again."

"How could we get hurt?" Alice asked and I looked down.

"Wizard spells work on vampires, and werewolves... and hybrids." I said looking sadly at Nessie.

"I don't care if I get hurt. I'm coming with you." Edward said and I sighed.

"Can we all just agree that we're all going to come?" Carlisle asked everyone. everyone nodded except me.

"Your outnumbered Clara." Edward said and I sighed.

"Nessie is not coming. I need someone to stay behind with her. this is not going to be a normal war, wizards are stronger then you think." I said looking at Nessie and Jacob.

"I agree with Clara. I don't think Nessie should come." Edward said hugging our daughter.

"I'll stay with her." Jacob said and I looked grateful at him.

"Thank you Jake." I said smiling.

"But I wanna help." Nessie said and I frowned.

"I'm sorry Ness but I don't want you to get help. none of us do. you mean to much to us." I said as I heard an owl screech.

"what was that?" Emmet asked and I gulped as I ran towards the sound. I ended up at the front door where there was the letter that I dreaded.

"EDWARD!" I yelled and seconds later he was next to me.

"Shit. shit. shit. shit." he said and picked up the letter. and read it allowed

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Severus Snape

Dear Miss Cullen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1 we await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First year students will require:

sets of plain work robes(black)

plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar materials)

winter clock (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that pupils uniforms should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following

The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Gathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM. IF YOU DON'T COME WE WILL PERSIONALLY COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND DRAG YOU HERE." he read and I fell to the ground, hugging my knees.

"no. no. no. no. no. this can't be happening. please tell me this isn't happening." I said feeling a watery substance falling down my cheeks. I'm actually crying.

"C-Clara? its alright. we'll find a way around this." Edward said rubbing my back.

"It's the middle of a wizard war. our daughter is going to the school that is the heart of in the wizard war. how is it alright?!" I cried into Edwards shoulder.

"Clara? Edward?" I heard Harry's voice behind us.

"Harry, s-she got the letter. you know how Snape is, he will probably force her to go. if she goes then... s-she could be killed. we all know hybrids are the most vulnerable to spells." I said crying more. by this time all of the Cullen's and the wolves were behind us.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked and Edward handed her the letter. he had real tears falling from his eyes to. I wonder how we can cry.

"Hogwarts is where the war is. if Nessie goes... out of all of us she is the most vulnerable to spells like I said to Harry." I cried out hugging Nessie.

"Don't worry Mummy. it'll be okay." Nessie said hugging me back.

"I hope." I said kissing her forehead.

"lets hope we can get you far enough from the fight.

"HARRY?! Where the bloody hell are you Potter?!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

"Over here Mione!" Harry yelled back and two familiar people popped out of the forest.

"Clara? Cedric?" Hermione asked and I laughed sadly.

"hey Mione." I said with a watery smile on my face as Hermione ran up to the porch, Ron in tow.

"Cedric, I thought you were dead. Cho and Clara were crying so much after you 'died.'" Ron said and received a slap u the head.

"who are they?" Paul asked bitterly.

"they are my friends from Hogwarts." Harry said coldly.

"Hermione, Ron, meet my family, Carlisle, my 'adoptive' father, Esme, my 'adoptive' mother, Alice and Rose, my 'adoptive' sister's, Jasper and Emmet, my 'adoptive' brothers, the two packs, Leah, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Embry, Quill, and the rest of the packs are either visiting their family or on the rez. then there is my amazing husband who you know as Cedric, his real name is Edward, and Edward and my daughter, Renesmme." I said sadly, pointing to each one of my family member. "And everyone else, this is Hermione Granger and Ronald Wesley."

"its Ron. My name is Ron, not Ronald." Ron said angrily. "We need to get going."

"who's coming with us?" Hermione asked and I frowned.

"apparently, all of us." I said glaring at the letter in my hands.

"okay lets go." Mione said. "okay, everyone either grab onto Harry, Ron, Clara, Edward or I's arms."

"why?" Paul asked and I quietly laughed evilly.

"we're going to apparate."

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry for this short chapter. I WAS at the part where they get to Hogsmead and Aberforth saved them from death eaters but, my god damn computer, being the stupid slow self it is decided to turn of. I forgot to save the other half of the chapter which took me like 2 hours to write but, I was to lazy. and it was like 10 at night when it got deleted. I am soooo sorry. ill dedicate the next chapter to the next NICE reviewer. Thanks, hope you liked the chapter. R/R! ****-Anita**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello again. keep in mind, THIS IS A FANFICTION NOT EVERYTHIN WILL BE EXACTLY LIK THE BOOK OR MOVIE. okay? so now that that's said, I think its safe to say you shouldn't leave a review saying you hated it because they didn't say the right things or weren't doing the right things. with that little rant over, without further ado... Chapter 3! yay! enjoy... oh yeah... Dedication time. today's dedication if to the one and only commenter on the last chapter... drumroll please... wait for it... emily888! I'll try to make this story good, like I said to emily888, it is one of my only stories that don't absolutely suck. thanks. now ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a funny sight seeing the Cullen's and the packs apparate to Hogsmead. Every single one of them fell while landing, well except Edward, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I. Renesmme as well, but that's only because I was holding her.

"What the hell was that? you trying to get us killed?" Leah screeched.

"Leah, sweetie, even Clara here could apparate and land gracefully when she was human. and that's saying something, Clara was a VERY clumsy human." Hermione said putting a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Yeah sure." she said coldly.

"Its-" Edward stated to say but was cut of by a cold and emotionless sensation sweep over us.

"Dementors." I said, fear clear in my voice. I don't have the best past with Dementors. Harry and I have been attacked on the Hogwarts express, at a Quiditch match against Edward surprisingly enough, Harry and my fat excuse of a cousin, Dudley got attacked in a subway tunnel, I got attacked in Arizona when I was at a party with my friends, and Harry and Sirius were attacked the night h almost died, and the night we first met Sirius. Basically a lot. Dementors are one of the few things I'm afraid of, they can suck the soul out of you with the Dementors Kiss. the worst part is that I have my family with me, and none of us have had the best past.

"And Death Eaters." Edward whispered pulling us behind an old building. Death Eaters were almost as bad as Dementors. They were the followers of Voldemort, torturing innocent muggles and wizards just because they had the power. One of them nearly killed my close friend, Nevil's parents. they ere basically to kill Harry and I.

"Shh, be very quiet." I whispered.

"Potter! We know your here. We were told you brought along some friends. Well so did we." the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy said and I growled quietly. Lucius was a bastard. his son, Draco is almost as bad. Draco wasn't always an evil son of a bitch. He was actually a really sweet kid. unlike my brother, I grew up in the wizarding world with Draco's older sister Eliza, but she went missing her third year of Hogwarts. Eliza was and remains to this day, my best friend, she even surprisingly got put into Gryffindor with me. I lived with my godfather, Remus Lupin. I also went to a muggle school the first 11 years of my life and during most summers I was home schooled. he thought I should be prepared for everything.

"The Dementors. Of all things they've bought the damn Dementors." Harry mumbled under his breath. as if right on cue I saw a Dementor down the street.

"Get them somewhere safe." I whispered to Edward.

"No. Clara come on." he said with pleading eyes.

"Edward." I said sadly and he shook his head.

"No." he stated strongly.

"Edward, go." I said and he looked hesitant. "Go." I gave him a little push, okay a big push, towards the closest door to where we were standing which happened to be the stairs to the apartment above Hogshead Bar. They hurried trough with grief in his eyes. he knew that only Harry and I could produce a real Pratonus out of the five of the wizards here, and I would never let my baby brother out here alone. I grabbed my 13 inch white oak wand with the a real Pegasus' blood as the core. It was a very powerful wand. More powerful the Voldemort's wand, the Elder Wand. It can kill anything and everything. it was the only wand in existence made of white oak OR Pegasus blood. I don't really need the wand though, I can do wandless magic. I also have a lot of other powers but no need to gloat while I'm trying to get away from this bloody Dementor. The Dementor came closer and closer to me until it was starting to feed of my fear. I pointed my wand at him and took a deep breath.

"_Expecto Patronom_." I said clearly and my Patronus, a Unicorn, flew out of my wand. It drove the Dementor far away, but sadly the Death Eaters saw my Patronus.

"THERE!" another Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, yelled pointing at the Patronus. I ran in the direction of the stair case and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open so I began to panic. I just hope Aberforth still lives here.

"Help! Please let me in! Please! Please! Please! Their coming! Please." I begged. I forgot to mention, I am absolutely terrified of Lucius Malfoy, and all Death Eaters in general. they're fucking scary. Just as the Death Eaters turned the corner the door opened and I was pulled inside. "Thanks..."

"I know your here Potter." Lucius said and I whimpered.

"Clara, go upstairs with the others." I heard the century old voice of Aberforth Dumbledore, ex Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's older brother. "go." I ran up the stairs and into the apartment while Aberforth went outside to deal with the Death Eaters. I hurried to opened the door and collapsed into the nearest person's arms, which happened to be Edward.

"Shh. Its okay. Your okay." he whispered into my hair as I sobbed dry tears.

"I-It was Lucius, and Bellatrix." I whimpered into his shoulder.

"Your safe now. They're gone." Edward said. Clearly he couldn't hear they're thoughts anymore.

"I got rid of them. for now." Aberforth said sadly smiling at me.

"Thank God. They're terrifying." I said slumping back into Edward's shoulder feeling to tried to hold myself up. what's wrong with me? I'm acting as if I were human. that's not normal. I've been crying real tears and I've been feeling tired. really tired. Eh, I'll figure it out later. I stood up and so did Edward. I sighed and followed Harry and the others into the other room. From what I've heard, they were talking about some mirror and a painting. when we got into the room, I saw the girl in a painting on the wall walk away. it wasn't weird in the wizarding world, but that's not what caught my attention. I heard another heartbeat on the other side of the door. the painting then swung open to reveal a familiar boy.

"Nevil?" Hermione, Ron, Harry, Edward, and I asked in unison.

"He- Bloody Hell! I thought Cedric and Clara were dead!" Nevil said and ran up to hug us. I felt a surge of pain run through me but shrugged it of.

"hey Nevil, and my name's actually Edward. I had to hide my identity at Hogwarts." Edward said and Nevil nodded.

"So what have you two done for the past two years?" Nevil asked and I smirked.

"Well, I may or may not have figured out that Edward was a vampire, then fallen In love with him they being turned into a vampire after Edward and I got married I gave birth to Edward and my daughter Renesmme, who was imprinted on by a shape shifter that turned into a large wolf, who was madly in love with me before he imprinted on Renesmme." I said and shrugged as if it were nothing.

"I recall telling you to stay out of trouble before you left." Nevil said and I smiled.

"Obviously I didn't listen." I said grinning widely. A wave of fatigue past over me and I stumbled backwards. What the hell is happening to me.

"Clara, did you put down your shield?" Edward asked me worry clear in his voice. I shook my head and groaned in pain. "Clara?" he repeated but my eyes rolled back and I dropped to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness.

Edwards POV

I watched as my mate fell to the floor in unconsciousness. wait what? we're vampires we don't faint. i caught her before she laded on the floor.

"Carlisle." I said in a terrified voice. this shouldn't happen she's a vampire for merlin's sake.

"I'm working on it." he said slightly shaking Clara's sleeping body.

"We need to get her to Nurse Professor Pomfrey." Hermione said, being the most sensible one in the room. "She's studied in the health of mythical creatures and humans. she'll know what's going on."

"This way." Nevil said leading us into the hole in the wall. everyone but Aberforth followed. We walked as quick as we could, having 4 humans with us, which meant it took at least half an hour getting there when we could be there in 10 minutes.

"Don't be surprised if you hear screams, you and Clara are thought to be dead." Nevil said to me and I nodded. I know that people will be scared. I mean 2 people thought to be dead, turning out to be vampires, along with 6 other vampires, a half human half vampire child, and about 8 werewolves. not something everyone would expect. oh yeah and the golden trio that everyone thought abandoned them. yeah I'm expecting a few screams. Nevil slowly opened a door in the wall that I assumed to be a painting on the other side. when the door finally opened, Nevil walked out first with Hermione, Harry, and Ron following, then Jacob and Sam leading the two packs then just for precaution I came out carrying Clara last. I heard gasps from all over the large room. their were sleeping bags and roll out mattresses all over the room. it looked strangely like the room of acquirement.

"BLOODY HELL ITS CEDRIC DIGGORY AND CLARA POTTER!" A female voice yelled.

"How many times must I go over this? Cedric was my cover. I'm really Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and a 112 year old vampire, who's married to Harry Potter's sister, Clara Cullen or as a lot of her friends call her, Bella Cullen. oh and I'm also the father of Renesmme Cullen who happens to be the daughter of Clara and the imprint/mate of Sirius Black's nephew Jacob Black! god people keep up!" I said loudly so everyone could hear. I then smiled widely so they new that I wasn't trying to be a rude selfish bastard. I suddenly felt a small body wrap around me. I looked down to see my daughter looking up at me with pleading eyes. she reached her hand up to my cheek, 'Daddy, is Mommy okay?' she thought and I nodded. "Yeah Ness, she's gonna be fine." I said quietly so only her and anyone who had supernatural hearing could hear me. "Okay, I need to go see what happened to Clara so, bye." I said running at vampire speed to the infirmary. I ran through the door to hear Snape urgently talking to Professor Pomfrey.

"Poppy, you have to know how to help me. please. I don't want to be tied to he-who-must-not-be-named anymore." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Severus. It's an unbreakable vow." she said and Snape stormed out of the room brushing past me, not noticing it was me and Clara. i quickly ran into the room where Professor Pomfrey was sitting on one of the plastic chairs you see in the hospital.

"Edward? what are you doing here? especially with an unconscious Ms. Potter?" she asked jumping up to check Clara's temperature. "did you... turn her?" she asked me. she was one of the only people at Hogwarts that knew.

"I bite her almost over 2 years ago when she was dying from giving birth to our daughter Renesmme. long story. anyway, she's a vampire and she's been feeling... Human. she was crying real tears when our daughter got her Hogwarts letter, she's been feeling pains in her stomach, she's been hungry and tired. none of it makes sense." I said desperately.

"well, Mr. Cullen, Clara here is..."

* * *

Hermione said

**A/N *gasp* Cliffy! I totally didn't see this coming! hehe yeah I did. what do you think is wrong with Clara/Bella? Do you think she'll *gulp* die? haha no. I would never kill of the main character this early in the story. that would suck. anyways comment on what you think is wrong with Clara. Reviews mean the world to me, just like any other author. first nice reviewer gets a dedication in the next chappy. oh yeah, has anyone else heard the amazballs new album by 1D? Midnight Memories is literally my life now, along with writing. my favorite new song from them is 'Alive', 'Does He Know', 'Little White Lies', 'You & I', 'Why Don't We Go There', Half A Heart', 'Something Great', 'Better Than Words', 'Right Now', 'Just Can't Let Her Go', 'Diana', 'Midnight Memories', 'Don't Forget Where You Belong', 'Strong', 'Happily', 'Little Black Dress', 'Through The Dark', 'and Best Song Ever'. so basically the whole album... :P. even some Directionators (people who hate 1D) love the new songs! okay you know what, i sound like a walking, talking, breathing add for 1D... so yeah. thanks. R/R -Anita**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N so last chapter I asked if anyone had any guesses for what was going to happen, and emily444 got it right. ii bet everyone else also guessed it right. so last chapter I typed in the wrong username for the dedication, and I meant to dedicate it to emily444. sorry emily444 I made sure it was right this time. thnx. enjoy. -Anita

previously in 'Miss Potter'

"well Mr. Cullen, Clara is..."

* * *

"Well Mr. Cullen Clara is... well I've heard of this before with Magical vampires, although it is very rare. even more so than a wolf shifter imprinting on a full vampire. Because both you and your wife are magical, you have some human in you so it makes it possible for this to happen." she said as Clara began to open her eyes. obviously it wasn't noticed by Professor Pomfrey. "Mrs. Cullen is pregnant." my eyes widened and I began breathing deeply squeezing lightly on Clara's hands. she seemed to hear and she squeezed my hand hardly. she looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back down at her. I was happy but scared at the same time. Clara barley made it through Nessie's birth. "don't worry Mr. Cullen, she is safer this time and it is nearly impossible for her to die. she wont be in the dangers she was in last time. this child will be the same as your other daughter, half human half vampire, but this one growing slower and stop growing at a younger age, and it will take at least 3 months before they are born." I let out the breath I hadn't even noticed I was holding in.

"So Clara's safe?" I asked relieved. I smiled widely at my mate.

"yes, for the most part." she said and I snapped my gaze up from where it was placed on Clara.

"what?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"don't you remember why you are here? the war Mr. Cullen." she said and I looked at Clara with worried eyes and no other emotion but fear on my face. at thee possibility of losing both my children and my mate.

"we will come to that when it gets to it, right now we need to do something more important." Bella said confidently but I was utterly confused. "our family deserve to know."

"right. that's what I was thinking." I said and she laughed.

"sure." she said as I helped her to her feet.

"you should probably change into your robes." Professor Pomfrey said and Bella took her wand out of her UGGs and cast a spell putting us in Gryffindor robes. of course Clara didn't take off her precious UGGs. I grinned at her and we both broke out into a run. we ran for a few seconds until we got back to the room of acquirement.

"why are you so happy?" Leah asked bitterly as Clara ran up to hug Rose tightly. she whispered something quietly into Rose's ear so only she could hear, and Rose perked up immediately and squealed in delight and excitement. I then realized thy were all in Gryffindor robes.

"oh my god really?!" she asked excitedly looking at me for approval and asking if it were true in her thoughts. I nodded and Rose squealed again it pure, and utter delight. "I'm so happy for you!"

"why are you so happy exactly?" Jasper asked scrunching up his nose in frustration. he hated when he couldn't see why someone was feeling a certain way.

"well, you see a vampire that is a wizard or witch can reproduce apparently." Clara said with a large smile plastered on her face.

"wait, are you saying your pregnant?!" Alice asked, almost as excited as Rose.

"Yeah." Clara said nodding wildly. apparently Ginny Wesley, Luna Lovegood, Nessie and Hermione heard the conversation and squealed hugging Clara along with Esme hugging her gently and kissing Clara's forehead.

"Wait, but we're in the middle of a war." Carlisle said sadly. they all immediately frowned.

"wait! I know a spell that can help. it can only be performed by the elder wand or a stronger wand though, and it has to be preformed by the witch that it's being cast over, or they're other half or immediate family." Hermione said and Clara grinned at me knowing that it was possible for both Harry and Clara to cast the spell. I'm one of the only people who knows how powerful Clara is. her wand is the strongest wand out there.

"What is it?" Bella asked, well more like demanded. I think I know what this spell is. hopefully I'm wrong, though I'm usually never wrong when it comes to this stuff, I mean I can read minds.

"The Salvum Charm. It's rather complicated, only a very powerful witch or wizard can perform the spell, it's possible for the person performing it to die if they don't have enough strength to perform the spell. It's one of the most powerful spells." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Clar, it's to risky." I said sadly. My father tried casting the spell on my mum, but sadly my parents and unborn sibling died. the family Carlisle found me with adopted me a while before that.

"What does the spell do?" Clara begged placing a hand on her stomach, where there was a little bump. I hadn't noticed it before, but it made me have the desire and the need to do anything, go to any measure to protect my family.

"If the mother dies, both the mother and child come back immediately, unless someone from the other side wishes to speak to them, which happens quite often. sometimes this happen with the castor of the spell. the spell only works once." Hermione said looking at Clara with concern and fear.

"How does someone perform the spell?" Harry asked, finally interested.

"well, you would have to move your wand in a circle formation, while repeating the words _'Et Salvos Eos' _repeatedly." Hermione said as Ron pulled her into a side hug. we were about to continue with the conversation, but we were interrupted by the sound of Severus Snape's voice ring through all our ears.

_'Every past, present, and future students here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will you please make your way to the Great Hall. **Now.**' _his voice rang in everyone's ears.

"Cullen's and wolves, stay here." Harry said and Clara grabbed his arm.

"Harry," she said warningly. she mouthed something to him and shielded him with her power.

"I need to talk with you. come over here where no one can hear us." Harry said dragging Clara over into the corner of the large room where no one was standing. They were speaking so quietly that not even I could hear them. Harry looked determined and Clara looked at him pleadingly. Clara finally nodded in defeat he swiftly pulled Clara into the other part of the room where there was a door separating us from them. after a few seconds they came back out and they both had an expression showing relief.

"Come on, we need to go. you to Edward and Clara. like Harry said earlier, The Cullen's and the packs have to stay here." Hermione said pulling us away from the room. we walked towards the great hall where everyone was standing in 4 groups. Slythrin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. we all walked towards the Gryffindor group and stood in the middle, shielding us form the others. suddenly a loud ringing burst through the room and then an all so familiar snake like voice right after Snape disappeared.

_'I know your here Potter's. show yourself in the forest at midnight tonight or I will kill every single one of your friends, along with your family. poor Edward without his precious wife and, oh Renesmme without her dear mother. we couldn't let that happen, could we? no, they would die immediately.' _Clara stiffened in my arms and she looked up at me with sad eyes._ 'Yes that seems right. if you two don't show your faces by tonight, Hogwarts and everyone in it will be gone, forever._'

"Where are they?! where are the Potter's?!" the high pitched voice of Pansy Parkinson screeched after Voldemort finished his little speech. suddenly Clara stepped out of the center of the group with Harry following close behind. "well get them!" suddenly all of the Slytherin's launched forward to attack them. I loudly growled and ran in front of Clara.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I growled my teeth bared. everyone except the Gryffindor's gasped.

"Cedric?" Someone from Ravenclaw squeaked.

"well, well, well. look who it is, the brave Cedric Diggory coming back to protect his 7th year crush." The voice of Draco Malfoy said bravely.

"I've been here the whole time Malfoy. I had to leave to protect Clara, my _mate, and wife_ . And The names not Cedric, it's Edward, Edward Cullen." I sneered at Draco. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see Clara against the wall with Pansy Parkinson holding her wand up to her neck. Clara looked in pain, but not because of Pansy. she had her hand clutched around her slightly rounded stomach. "Clara!"

I rushed to her in full vamp speed and caught her just as she fell and I set her back on her feet as she leaned against me.

"It hurts more then with Nessie, it feels like they're trying to kick _through_ me." she groaned out in a cry of pain. "I hurts Edward."

"It's okay Clar." I whispered kissing her hair. I looked into her eyes and thought about our first time meeting at Hogwarts.

* * *

FLASHBACK

I walked down the hill and towards Hagrid's Hut for Care of Magical Creatures class. I feel bad while I'm in that class, seeing as I had eaten some of those creatures before. I walked towards the rest of the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were standing. I thought I saw the familiar face of Bella but shook of the feeling. I would never get over Bella, I mean she was my mate and all. Bella Reminded me slightly of Clara Potter, Harry Potter's older sister, but Clara had a scar that looked like a crescent moon on her forehead. actually, Bella had traces of the same scar.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice whisper quietly. it's not unusual for me to hear her, I hear the words she screamed the night I left in my head every day when I look at the forest. it felt more real this time though.

"huh?" I said turning around to see Clara Potter standing there. I immediately knew why she looked so much like Bella though. she was Bella. she wasn't some hallucination of the love of my life, she was the love of my life. "oh, hey."

* * *

I smiled at the hallucination. I then suddenly was snapped into another memory, of when I was 'killed.'

* * *

FLASHBACK

Harry and I grabbed onto the goblet at the same exact time, apparating us to an unfamiliar place. suddenly we landed on the soil next to a headstone. I stood up and looked around to find a group of cloaked figures hovering near a large pot like thing.

"KILL THE SPARE!" I heard the familiar voice of Professor Snape yell and some one yelling a curse I did not want to be hearing at the moment.

"AVADA CADAVRA!" The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange yelled and a flash of white light hit me and I crashed to the ground. I could hear and see everything but I couldn't move any part of my body.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled but I couldn't reply. all I was thinking about was Clara. we had gotten together after we met again, turns out I was right about the whole Clara/Bella thing. she never fessed up to it but I couldn't hear her thoughts, and I felt a mating bond with her. I loved Clara and I would probably never see her again. while I was thinking, Harry fought Voldemort, and almost defeated him until he decided to try and leave. he grabbed my body and then the goblet and we were brought to the outside of the maze. I heard the earsplitting scream of the love of my life

"NO! CEDRIC!" I heard the familiar, bell like voice of Clara. her voice was filled with distress and fear. the hurt in her voice crushed me and made me want to cry. "No!" she cried as she ran to my body and scooped me up in her eyes, hugging me close. "Edward." she whispered into my hair, her voice cracking as she cried into my hair. "you cant be dead. this is just a big bad dream. a nightmare. I'm really sleeping in my bed, in your arms as you sing my lullaby to me as you think of ways to keep me safe from Victoria and worrying about what happened on my birthday. you. are. not. dead." she said crying into my shoulder. oh god. I wish I never left Forks.

* * *

I kissed Clara on the head again as she whimpered in pain. I then remembered my audience.

"attack the damn potters! we need to get them to he-who-must-not-be-named!" Draco yelled. and Clara winced as she glared at Draco.

"You know, Eliza would be disappointed in you. What have you turned into Draco? what happened to the sweet little boy who would play Quiditch with me and Lizzy? You and I both know she wouldn't support this." Clara said with tears in her eyes at the emotional and physical pain. "She would probably jinx you on the spot."

"You don't know anything about Eliza. If anything she would be proud for me making it this far." he sneered and Harry laughed coldly.

"You think that she would be proud of you turning in her pregnant best friend to the Death Eaters? your delusional Draco." Harry said shaking his head.

"Do you honestly think I care about th- wait what? pregnant?" Draco said slightly stunned.

"Yeah, pregnant. your ex girlfriend just attacked my pregnant wife. oh yeah and our other daughter just happens to be in the other room." I spat at the little twat.

"But Clara's only 20. you think Eliza would be disappointed in me." Draco sneered in disgust.

"just to let you know, Eliza went to my wedding, along with being there when my daughter was born. oh and she was the first one I told about me being pregnant." Clara yelled and suddenly covered her mouth.

"what? but..." I said confused until I finally understood and gasped. "Rose."

* * *

**A/N hahahahahaha! You don't know how funny it is to authors when we leave you hanging. like Rick Roidon says, 'Sorry for that last Cliffhanger... HAHAHA not!' well like I said, emily444 was right. yay! go emily444! anyway, I bet everyone guessed that Clara was preggers. it was almost to obvious. I'll try updating soon. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -Anita**

**R/R!**


	6. Chapter 6

previously on 'Miss Potter'...

"just to let you know, Eliza went to my wedding, along with being there when my daughter was born. oh and she was the first one I told about me being pregnant." Clara yelled and suddenly covered her mouth.

"what? but..." I said confused until I finally understood and gasped. "Rose."

* * *

"Rose." I said surprised.

"How the bloody hell did you see my dead sister. we've known for years she was gone." Draco said sadly. no human would be ale to see it but there where tears building in Draco's eyes.

"How many times do I have to say this?" Clara asked annoyed. "Eliza isn't dead!"

"How?" I asked still in shock.

"Time turner accident. she was taking so many classes and had to have a time turner. she accidentally turned it like 30 to many times and was sent into 1926 where she grew up and then turned 18, then was turned into a vampire by my adoptive father, Carlisle, who happened to turned Edward, who turned me. he also turned his wife Esme and Eliza's mate Emmet. we were all dying of course. oh then there is Alice and Jasper who joined them shortly after Eliza was turned." Bella said quietly to only Draco. he smiled and hugged Clara, making sure nobody was looking.

"wait how did you have a daughter then? and how are you pregnant now?" he asked and Clara shrugged as I hugged Clara close to me. I don't know how but I felt danger coming.

* * *

**Clara's POV**

"well, I was human when I had Nessie, and she's a hybrid, half vampire half human. I was dying after I had her so Edward had to turn me even if he thought I would 'loose my soul' if I was turned, and sense Edward and I are both part human because of the magical side of us so we can have kids." I said leaning into Edward who looked tense. I looked into his eyes and saw the same thing I saw when he was nearly dead. "Edward?" no response. "Edward?" I asked again waving my hand in front of his face. "Edward Cullen." I said starting to sake him. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, please wake up from this god damned daze thing, we've been there before and we ended up nearly dying." I said thinking back to when I jumped of the cliff.

* * *

FLASHBACK

I sat in the cab of my truck where I was looking out into the ocean below. I took a deep breath, thinking about what I was about to do. I missed Edward to much. I knew he would never come back, I saw his dead body myself. I finally jumped out of the car and slowly slid out of my grey jumper and chestnut UGGs and put them in the car to reveal my black tank top and bare feet with black leggings. although most days I only wore sweats, while sitting in my room bawling my eyes out, I thought I should wear something decent today. I took a step towards the cliff's edge and looked down into the churning waves. I had written letters to Charlie and Rene, to Remus and Tonks, to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, to everyone else at Hogwarts, and Jake, along with the Cullen's incase they came back. I knew I promised myself to stay strong but I couldn't, I had to let a few tears escape my eyes before I jumped into the churning waves below.

All I could think about as I jumped was Edward. I thought about how he died, how he left, how much I loved him, how he died... I felt myself plunge into the ocean where my watery death awaited me. when I landed, I saw a surprising red blob in the water. like fire. Victoria. on instinct I backed up into the cliff's rock wall where I hit my head. I then started falling deeper and deeper into the water. I felt myself be engulfed in darkness where I felt a calming sensation and relief fill my body. I felt myself slipping from life itself when strong, warm arms pulled me away from it all. The darkness, the relief, the calmness, and most of all death.

"Bella." I heard someone gasp after trying to shake me awake and started to give me CPR. after a few rounds of this I started to cough up water and looked up into Jacob Black's familiar eyes.

"how'd you know?" I breathed out after my little coughing fit.

"I-I went to pick you up from your house... I found a letter addressed to me on the counter..." he said and I looked down. I knew I should've left them in my truck like I planed to. "why would you do this? is it the Bloodsuckers?" I nodded hesitantly and slowly sat up. I stood on my feet and walked to Jake's awaiting car so he could drive me home...

* * *

I felt the grip on me loosen and a gasp.

"Alice saw something. their coming, tonight. a whole army, with about 2,000 death eaters." Edward said and I sighed in defeat.

"I'll go call for the order." I said and Draco looked at me sadly.

"well I better get going. I'll see you later Clara." he said and walked towards his group of goons, meaning Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'll go to the owlrey to send a message to the Order. I'll meet you back here, yeah?" I asked and rushed off before he could answer. using my vampire speed, I got to the Owlrey in a little under a minute. I rushed through the open doors to see most of the owls flying off of their perches because of the slight shock of my speed. I walked over to my Barred Owl, Skye and rubbed her neck. she affectionately nipped at my finger and I fed her an owl treat. I then began to write a letter to the Order. _'Dear Sirius..._' I began and smile at the parchment and quill in my hands.

'_I really miss you, and wish I could properly say hello to you, but Voldemort is planning an attack. we need your help, along with the rest of the order. I cant protect all of my family without your help. you and I both know that not all of the students at Hogwarts are ready for a fight, and because of that Nessie will need more protection. I'll explain to you who Nessie is when you get here, but we need all of the order, and soon. oh and Eliza is back. _

_Sincerely,_

_Clara Potter'_ I finished writing and rolled up the letter, attaching it to Skye's leg.

"send this to Sirius. we need him here quickly, so be fast." I whispered to Skye and she flew off.

**A/N sorry about the reeeaaaallllllly late update. I meant to update this earlier but I lost the charging cord to my computer and couldn't update. well at least I'm actually updating. knowing me I'll probably forget to update my other stories and then all my followers on Wattpad would kill me. so yeah that's why I don't give random citizens my address... **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N If you want o find out what Harold and Albus' little at was like, then read chappy 35 in the deathly hallows. I'm to lazy to write all that down. oh and if you haven't already guessed, I am in no way shape or form, JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so all rights go to them. Oh and like I said in my other story, not sure if I've mentioned it here yet, but if your a 32 year old asshole and you don't like my story then don't read it. Don't just talk about how I didn't capitalize a word or that I spelt a last name wrong! I'm 12. So if your one of those assholes then just don't read and leave right now, don't hate on a 12 year old. It could cause serious issues like depression and suicide(It's possible). okay then, on with the story. right, if you haven't noticed, there will be swears in this chappy.-Anita**

**Bellsie/Izzy/CLARA's POV **

20 minutes later, Sirius had arrived a well as the rest of the Order. He had taken a moment to process the fact that I was a vampire that had a husband and a daughter, and by the end of this he was slightly pissed at me for not telling him. Eliza**(Rosalie)** was also ticked that I revealed her true identity, but eventually they both calmed down. The Order had been here for about five hours, and about an hour after they arrived the Death Eaters had arrived. Half an hour after that, we had began to search for the last horcrox, Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. We had found it in the room of requirement, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Eliza and I had saved Draco and Goyle from the room starting to burn. Sadly-not really-Crabbe had the unfortunate fate of being burned alive before we could save him. We were now on our way back to the Great hall when we heard a loud scream. I recognized that scream anywhere, the scream of Molly Weasley. I ran to the room in vampire speed to see many of my friends lying on the ground, dead or on the verge of death. The ones that affected me the most were Tonks and Remus were laying on the ground, holding hands and staring at each other with lifeless eyes. Then I saw it. Fred Weasley was lying on a cot with his family surrounding him. I whimpered and tears were building up in my eyes. I had grown close to the twins during my years at Hogwarts, they had become my brothers... my pranking buddies. Everyone turned to me and I rushed to the cot and saw everyone crying.

"Fred." Was all I could get out. I felt someone pull me in for a side hug and saw George crying into my shoulder. The younger boy looked horrible. "Who did it?" I coughed out.

"A Giant. One of the wolves took care of it." Jessie Gilman, one of the twins other friends from Gryffindor said in between sobs. She had long Golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was the age of Seth, 16. I snapped my head up in worry.

"What color was the wolf?" I asked frantically.

"Sandy brown. It went after me but the wolf jumped in front of me." She said and I cried out.

"No! Seth can't take on a giant. He's not strong enough." I yelled in terror. I heard a chuckle behind me and I was prepared to rip someone's head of when I turned to see Seth.

"Overprotected much?" He asked and I ran into a hug.

"You ass. Don't do that to me Seth. Charlie and Sue would kill me if I got you killed." I whisper yelled to him and softly slapped him up the side of the head. "Idiot."

"Sorry. I had to." He said looking at Jessie lovingly.

"Did you..." I trailed off and he nodded. I suddenly noticed a familiar raven haired, green eyes, glasses wearing, 17 year old run out of the room. "We'll talk later. comfort your imprint." I whispered to Seth and her nodded as I ran off to follow Harry to wherever he was going. I soon figured out where he was going when we reached the forest's edge. I gasped as he walked in after checking if anyone was following, and I soon heard two wizards dueling. I rushed in front of Harry just as Voldemort said two dreaded words... _'Avada Kedavra'_.

I fell to the ground feeling darkness consume me, until everything was dark.

**Harold's POV**

right after Clara's body hit the ground Harry was hit by the same spell. he dropped to the ground and entered a world of white. he opened his eyes to see a cleaner, brighter version of King's Cross. Harry the realized he was completely naked. He brushed it off and looked at a small naked, wrinkled child whimpering in the corner of the station.

"You cannot help it." He herd a familiar voice say and he immediately spun around to see his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore standing behind him. They then had a conversation about what would happened after this.

"Tell me one last thing." said I as Dumbledore began to disappear in a light mist. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

Dumbledore beamed at me, and his voice sounded loud and strong in my ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean this is not real?" With that the old headmaster disappeared into the mist leaving Harry alone, until he was suddenly again lying on the forest floor next to his sister.

"Check if They're dead." He heard Voldemort demand. "Go!"

"Y-yes my lord." A woman's voice whispered and I heard footsteps walk towards me. I snapped my eyes shut and felt hands, softer then I was expecting touch my shoulder.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" I looked up into the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy, Draco and Eliza's mother. I hesitated for a second before responding.

"They b-both are. No mater what, make sure weather Clara's dead or not that he thinks she's dead. She has a family now, a husband and a daughter with another ne on the way. They need her. " I whispered and Narcissa looked dumb-struck. she mouthed 'Yes. Thank you' and checked Clara, sighing sadly and she turned to me. She shook her head and turned to Voldemort.

"Their both dead." She said and hurried back to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I then noticed the presence of my half giant friend, Rubius Hagrid.

"Good. Giant, grab them." Voldemort said as he turned to Hagrid. Hagrid shook his head firmly. Voldemort then grabbed his wand and pointed it at him until Hagrid had picked me and Clara up. "Move!" he yelled and we all started to move, Hagrid and Voldemort at the front, I hadn't noticed it sense now but, I saw the light of the sun above as we moved through the forest. We walked for about 20 minutes until we arrived at the castle where there were many people crowded at the entrance.

"Harry!" someone screamed, then I heard a louder, more distressed scream.

"CLARA!"

**Cedric/Eddie/Edward's POV**

It had been hours sense anyone had last seen Clara. A few hours ago, the Volturi arrived-god knows why-and had pledged that they were on our side. They promised not to hurt any of us and said that they were here to help the Potters. No clue why but we took their help seeing as we needed as much help as possible.

"Where are they?" I asked no one in particular as I put my head in between my knee caps.

"Edward?" Eliza asked as she sat next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Come on, we're needed in the court yard." I nodded and followed her as she got up to go outside. We finally reached the court yard after a very awkward walk. When we got there everyone was there. I mean _everyone. _All of the Volturi and the Volturi Guard, the 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts, the Pack, all of the Hogwarts professors, and my family (the Cullens and Hales).

"What is it?" I asked Carlisle concerned.

"Well, turns out no one has seen Harry either. Neither one of them were seen sense yesterday after they destroyed the Diadem." He replied as I began pacing.

"Dad?" I heard my daughter say to me as I felt a hand on my cheek. In my mind I heard her say _'It's going to be fine. We'll find mom.' _I smiled sadly at Renesmme and picked her up in my arms. I heard people's footsteps and turned to the entrance. I gasped at the sight and started to dry sob. Ginny looked at me strangely and turned to where I looking.

"Harry!" She yelled sadly. I then shook my head sadly and looked at the army of people standing in the entrance. There were about 200 death eaters and a few monsters. At the front stood the devil himself and Hagrid. Hagrid was tied to ropes and held two body's in his arms. No one would notice them from here, except for the closest to them. They were Harry and Clara.

"CLARA!" I yelled and started to sob even harder. I wished I could cry, feeling tears in your eyes but not allowing them to fall was horrible. It made you feel depressed, not being able to truly cry and let the emotions out. Nessie gasped and let real tears fall.

"Mom?" She gasped out and struggled to get out of my arms. "MOM! UNCLE HARRY!" She yelled once she could see them properly. Voldemort winced and looked sympathetic for a second, until his evil smirk returned a second later.

"You bastard! You don't just go around killing innocent people. Especially pregnant women with a family!" Eliza screeched as Paul and Emmet held her back. All of my family and the pack had tears in there eyes. Carlisle and Sam were trying to holding me back as Esme held a sobbing Nessie. Jasper and Alice were dry sobbing into each other's shoulder and the pack were all crying, especially Jacob and Leah who had close bonds with her.

"Tom, nice to see you again." Aro said glaring at Voldemort. "Oh, and... WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU KILL MY GRANDAUGHTER!?"

**A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I absolutely love doing this. You hate me. I know, try and kill me all you like but I'm in a top secret hiding place (my closet) eating a top secret thing that makes you immortal (Sea salt caramel gelato). Anywhooo I hope you enjoyed, and like my other crossover I am using book ages for when everyone was turned: Aro-24 Caius-40 Marcus-19 Teddy bear/Emmet-19 Eliza/Rosie-18 Clara/Bellsie-19 Cedric/Edweirdo-17 Carlisle-20 Esme-25 Jasper-19 Alice-18 Jane-14 Alec-14 Demetri-23 Felix-22 Heidi-22 etc. etc. hope you liked. my Instagram- midnight_rxse my Twitter- 1Dfan111 my tumbler- midnightrxse my polyvore- midnight-rxse (as you can see I like the username ;D)-Anita**


End file.
